


rules

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 34. to pretend





	rules

**Author's Note:**

> context: they are spies, yugyeom just HAPPENS to be there and they both have a thing for each other don't worry

Working in the industry Yugyeom has learned three things;

1\. Trust no one. (heh, cliché) 

2\. Always turn down free food. 

Yugyeom abides by these nuggets of wisdom because if there's anything he's learned is that the world of corporate espionage is full of surprises. It's like a nasty gift that keeps on giving. 

So when Jinyoung, longtime rival and part-time crush, approaches him in a high-end fancy bar way out of town and plants one on him, Yugyeom doesn't even bat an eye. 

Just lazily puts out his cigarette, so he can snake one arm around Jinyoung's waist, tilts his head to the side and opens up. 

Jinyoung cups the back of his neck, fingers rapping against his nape in a series of erratic taps; a special version of the Morse they were taught from day one. 

_Mission compromised. Backup on way. Act natural. Also, smoking gross. _

So Yugyeom kisses Jinyoung like he means it, which he very much does, slips him some tongue and gropes his ass while he's at it (to make it look natural, duh) and wonders if he should ask him out for coffee after this. 

Oh and rule number three? 

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.


End file.
